The purpose of this study is to determine the efficacy of electrically activating the deep paraspinal muscles on the concave side of a scoliotic curve. This is an FDA approved study to activate the multifidus and rotator muscles in patients with adolescent idiopathic scoliosis using a percutaneous signal delivery system.